2018.05.17: ooc: Raziel, Mr. Gordon and Doris
Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 "...on purpose or is it some innate skill?" A well-manicured hand snakes up and siezes on Raziel's ear. Raziel05/17/2018 "I... get nervous... and then say shit... I... can do better." Raziel tries to jerk his head away from her grasp, "Owww!" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 The grip is just tight enough on exactly the right part of his ear that thrashing makes it worse. "You will do better, or so help me I will have your soul in a mason jar to light my way to bed is that clear?" Raziel05/17/2018 "I... don't know if I have a soul... do angels have a....." feels the pain intensify "OKAY! I get it! not the point! uhh... Ma'am" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 "Say 'Thank you', boy." The ear is still a sharp point of misery. "And mean it." Raziel05/17/2018 He wimpers "Thank you, Ma'am I owe you Ma'am" "Trivial Ma'am?" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 "Until you can be trusted to not be a complete liability, you have no credit with me." Coldly. But he is released. Raziel05/17/2018 Raziel rubs his ear, and moves to a corner furthest away from both Doris and Victoria. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 Doris, meanwhile seethes quietly in place, not looking at any of the other three people in the lift. She instead begins chewing her lip. Victoria Marsden05/17/2018 Victoria speaks quietly with a soft lilt to her British accent, but her expression is stern. "Raziel, I know your sire rather well. I am certain you will endeavor to cast him in a better light during your next audience." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 Doris' continued silence is eloquent. Muzak haunts the confined space. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 Suddenly, she slams the emergency stop. The profound disappointment in her voice is overlaid with ice and acid. "If you fuck up like that tomorrow, everyone in this lift car is dead. Doctor Marsden, Reverend Toliver...everyone. I need to know I can depend on you." Raziel05/17/2018 "I, Can I be honest? You will hate me more for what I should say. You understand Envy? because I am not Envious... I am Envy. I used to be Faith. Firery faith, with his flaming sword drawing down the weak to be cast out of God's sight or bend a knee to his glory. But when god turned his back on me I was no longer Faith. I became Envy. Envy for what the other Host kept, Envy for the free will God gave the worms of the earth." Raziel sits down on the floor, to weak to stand. He is staring at his hands. "I am so impressed with you, and what Mr. Gordon have created her. I got nervous, I lost control and... my very being looked to destroy what you have." He cries, full on sobbing, a pile on the floor. I want to go home. I don't want to tear down what I don't have." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 It is not the insane-sounding babble that catches her off guard. Malkavians are like that, and Cerriphan makes more sense with fewer words. It is the pathetic, miserable snuffling and the absence of what should be. Raziel's chin is grabbed, his tearstreaked face tipped up for inspection. "What. Is. This." Her free hand smears...nothing. The damp, unstained fingertips are offered to Victoria and Toliver for their assessment. Raziel05/17/2018 Raziel watches as the hand recedes from his face, hoping for comfort. Slow horrifying realization dawns on him as the unstained hand is shown to Victoria. He screams "Fuck!!!", a blue black glow erupts from his eyes and envelops his entire body. A cat caught in a corner. He reaches up to the roof of the elevator. "Stay away from me or I will desecrate the elevator, send us plunging to our death as the mechanism give way. I will come back in 3 days... will you?" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 Doris, a memory flashing past her mind's eye, starts singing. This time, however, she pours her blood's gift into the performance. The hummed melody from before fills the cabin, drowning out the Muzak -somehow back to Girl from Ipannema again -and filling the heads of the other occupants. Mr. Gordon05/17/2018 There is the shuffling of feet audible to only the most delicate of ears. Boots moving. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 "Earth and all stars! Loud rushing planets! /Sing to the Lord a new song! /Oh, victory! Loud shouting army! /Sing to the Lord a new song!/He has done marvelous things./I too shall praise Him with a new song!" The hymn, modern though it is, is infused with such simple, innocent faith, that she must be singing from what passes for her heart. As the verses unfold, drawing more and more of Creation into its lyrical scope, she ceases to be aware of her surroundings. Raziel05/17/2018 Raziel realizing that there is nothing he can do, he sits crosslegged on the floor again. The blue light recedes back into his eyes. "I should not have come to help, I knew this would happen. I just didn't expect it to happen so fast. Do what thou wilt" He sits down, broken Mr. Gordon05/17/2018 Now the bootfalls are audible to all. The Lights in the elevator flicker for a moment. Ventrue assets scurry like hungry wolves, the audible chime of weaponry being cocked for combat, if it came to that. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 Doris is not in a positon to respond at the moment, focusing the whole of her gift on the poor...whatever he is. There is nothing but the song the moment needs and the perseveration of as many lives as possible. " Now the green blade riseth, from the buried grain,/Wheat that in dark earth many days has lain;/Love lives again, that with the dead has been:/Love is come again like wheat arising green." Another hymn. More simple, uncomplicated faith. Mr. Gordon05/17/2018 There is a loud, audible SLAM of steel from the celing above. The thick, pleated imprint of a pair of feet nearly crashed straight through the elevator celing, as if someone had jumped from the Penthouse to the 6th floor, which they were now on. The speaker crackles to life, and Mr. Gordon's voice is out. "It appears we have a complication." he offered, flatly. "You may stop singing, My Siren. Press the Basement Floor button. Now." Elevator is stopped halfway between floor Six and Five. On floors Six, Five, And Four are three armed ghouls in normal attire, two of which on each floor are disoriented from the singing. One floor one lies a fully deployed security force, with guns trained on the doors with orders to target the Abnormality. On the roof of the Elevator is Kenna Baird, in War Form. The music is clearly bothering her but is not stopping her. It is unclear where Gordon is. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 The singing fades. "I believe things are calm now, my Prince. I suggest that you not set the boy off again by startling him." Doris folds herself up on the floor next to the still-sniffling entity, settling so that he can sob miserably on her shoulder and be comforted...because while she is a monster, she understands homesickness. Raziel05/17/2018 Raziel, is still sobbing crystal clear tears on the floor of the elevator, "I... never really lied... I am..... I was... I don't know how to start this." Mr. Gordon05/17/2018 "Start at the beginning or I assure you I know the ending." the voice audible crackles. Victoria Marsden05/17/2018 Victoria kneels down before the boy. "Control. It is something that does not come naturally to you. I am one who understands the sway of passions - whether you believe me or not. 'Tis truth. Yet you have come into a world where control is life. What is the Masquerade but the governance of rational thought over our passions? Your passions may guide you, but they must never rule you. I must...explain...to Enoch some of what has happened here. I shall leave off the details if I can. But I promise you, we will both work with you on this. It is as necessary to life here as breathing was before." She stands up. "With our help, you will walk this path, but ultimately it is yours to walk. And there is only so much we may do." Her next words bite hard, her eyes flashing with a fire you've never seen in her before. "You will accept our help, childe." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 Doris carefully points at the button for the correct floor. She has a miserable boy-angel-Malkavian? in her lap right now and also pencil skirts suck, man. She pets Raziel's hair comfortingly. "Now explain it all to us. Please." Victoria Marsden05/17/2018 Victoria attends to the elevator. She listens. Raziel05/17/2018 Raziel exhales, and inhales slowly, he looks up at the speaker that Mr. Gordon's voice came out of. "The issue is, I don't know what beginning you are asking for. In the beginning... so starts Genesis 1:1. but I was created before the light and the dark. Gods servant of faith. I remember watching them arch the sun across the sky. We watched creation. That was our job, the Grigori. But God was tired of the unmoving universe. So he created animals... and like us Angels had no free will, and bored him. So god created this thing called Man. And we were to watch them. Without Gods will they were boring... they floundered. They did not have the knowledge they needed to survive in the world of clay. We... loved them... we stepped in... we became their gods. We showed them math, beauty, civilization. But God instructed us to watch, not teach. So he said, if we so love the world we should become a part of it. And so... I have lived generation after generation... ignorant to who I am... was... am?? Am. Until something so traumatic broke me free of the cycle... my embrace. I awoke from my embrace from Enoch, knowing exactly who I was. Everyone assumed it was the curse of my clan... I assumed it was the curse of his clan. But when I defended his sire against his enemies and fell... I came back three days later. No longer a vampire... the... human? I was before... but also an angel trapped in a body of clay." He drops the masquerade he was holding, anyone with auspex who had previously been seeing him as Vampire now feels him radiate as... Angel... and as human at the same time. "I left, but Enoch said he saw a vision of me returning to heaven... so I came." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 "No different than any of the rest of us." Quietly. Firmly. "You have been Acknowledged and given Hospitality." Raziel05/17/2018 "I... think that only matters for vampires." he looks back up to the speaker "Prince Gordon, I did not mean offense. My crime is literally being an idiot and not crying blood. Just please do not let any of this reflect on Ms. Ashview, or my Sire... they did not know of my nature." Victoria Marsden05/17/2018 Victoria raises an eyebrow. "Miss Ashview, the boy - whatever he is, he is still a boy - is harmless, so long as he learns control. You know the Prince better than I. What is the likelihood he will be given the opportunity to learn?" Raziel05/17/2018 Raziel tries for levity "On a plus side, I do predate the Curse of Babel so I can literally speak all of the languages... and I am not bad at talking rat" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 "Hush, boy." Gently. Then, looking up at Victoria. "That depends on his temper. We do have a bet on, after all. The boy has been tasked with helping me accomplish my charge. He is not one to forfeit by cheating so blatantly." Victoria Marsden05/17/2018 "Due to who my traveling companion happens to be, I must take more than a passing interest in this one's well-being. Although I intend to have words with Enoch upon my return." She lifts her chin and faces the doors, waiting for them to open. "So be it." Raziel05/17/2018 Raziel is muttering under his breath "I didn't want to cause this trouble" and "If it makes it better, he coudl just accept death, and leave on sunday and no one would hear form me again." and other intelligible things Victoria Marsden05/17/2018 Victoria whips around before the doors open and seizes his arm. Her expression is clear; pull yourself together NOW, this is serious. She then drops his arm and turns back to the door, waiting. Raziel05/17/2018 Raziel takes the cue and tries to collect himself. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 Doris scrabbles for purchase as she rather inelegantly drags herself back up to her feet. There is fastidious dusting off of her suit and adjusting of the "GI" pin on the lapel. Victoria Marsden05/17/2018 Victoria cocks her head, frowns, then turns back to Raziel. You can almost feel the heat of her gaze as she scrutinizes him. She then turns back to the door, saying nothing. Raziel05/17/2018 Raziel recognizes the lookin victoria's eye, "If you want, I can be a werewolf, or a fae or any of the countless things I have come across. But what you see now, I swear is the truth" Victoria Marsden05/17/2018 "Mind your tongue, childe." Mr. Gordon05/18/2018 There is a heavy thump above them. A pause in the intercomm. "The door will be opening. Do not resist." he orders, flatly. There is a painful lurch of the elevator as the doors slide open, revealing a stark white Room even Doris has never seen. Every hallway was featureless, and a sea of ivory coated every inch. No discernable light source was present, but the whole of the hallway 'glew' to allow for vision. A row of armored men with faceless reflective masks were waiting, guns out and ready. The G.I. insignas were abandoned down here in the white... They wore marks of a Lion holding a scepter. "Miss Victoria Marsden, Miss Doris Ashview, step forward and get behind us. Albion Protects." they say, in a near perfect unison that showcases training, not supernatural compelling. Raziel05/18/2018 Raziel noting the distinct lack of his name mentioned. “You know... I really can’t die. If you made it stick you would be my hero for ever” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/18/2018 There are a lot of factors to take in. Everything is terribly bright. Too bright...and too harsh. Doris has never been good at being bossed around by people with guns. "We are not in danger," she murmurs softly, squinting against the glare. Her voice has never been more reassuring and soft. However, it is just a voice, no tricks of command are laced through it to compel. "He is just a homesick, frightened boy. If he wanted to harm us or His Grace, he would have done so." Her pocket buzzes a second time. The first had gone unnoticed. "...I am going to take out my mobile phone, all right?" Victoria Marsden05/18/2018 Victoria looks at Raziel. "I do not know what time it is for you, childe, but it is time. And for your sire, I will do what I can." She takes him gently by the arm, preparing to help him forward. "Do not wish for death." Raziel05/18/2018 “You don’t understand what I wish for.” He looks at Victoria with a sadness in his eyes and a fortitude. “Go with Ms. Ashview, behind the men as they command. I will stay here. This is on me, neither of you even particularly like me. I have faith your Prince will do the right thing.” Raziel then addresses the speaker again, “All of this happened after Enoch released me.” Victoria Marsden05/18/2018 Victoria nods, then looks to the men. "Do not provoke them." Raziel05/18/2018 “I am subdued” he says to Victoria. “Now go, be safe.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/18/2018 "I do not particularly like anybody, boy. You are in vast and varied company." She withdraws her phone with one hand, moving slowly and deliberately. It is activated one-handed, the message scanned, and a reply sent. Then it is put away again. Her hands resume being held out slightly from her sides, palms out. She steps just over the threshold of the elevator. Between the boy and the firearms. "My Prince, you gave your word he would be given a chance to prove himself." Doris has switched to Gaelic, a language she must be more familiar with. "If you feel it appropriate, I will lay upon him those chains only we children of Caine are able to, and ensure he serves your will." Somehow, the offer is made without her face reflexively registering her disgust at the idea. Mr. Gordon05/18/2018 There is a large, audible pause. A very bold offer. The masked figures waited, as if stilled and held by the crackling of the spear. "... Do it." he orders, flatly. Curiously. There is a heavy heaving of steel above... The Feral Hound of Gordon was clearly pacing up there. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/18/2018 There is a smooth pivot on her slightly scuffed heels, her fingers already busy unbuttoning the French cuff of her blouse so she can get at the veins in her forearm. The sleeve is shoved back, a neat incision bitten. She cups her hand, letting it fill slightly before offering it to Raziel. She mutters to herself in Latin, her tone ironic and slightly bitter. Anyone familiar with Mass would recognize the communion liturgy. Raziel05/18/2018 The colour goes out of his face, he looks at Doris, at the speaker... and the men. All of the quiver is out of his voice, "And I can walk out the door... alive?" He asks no one in particular Mr. Gordon05/18/2018 The speaker is silent. The idle hum accented only with the idle shuffling of people with guns trained on him. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/18/2018 "Now is not the time to question." Gently...but firmly. Victoria Marsden05/18/2018 Victoria rests a hand on his shoulder. "Yes. We will watch over you. I will explain to your sire." Raziel05/18/2018 Raziel takes the thick icor in his mouth, his body reflexively gags, but he keeps going. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes closed, he stares at the ground. "It is done". Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/18/2018 Businesslike, Doris almost absentmindedly licks the wound. Then she sighs, rolls her eyes, and fishes out her phone again. Another text. Victoria Marsden05/18/2018 Victoria helps him to his feet. She gives him a look that says We will talk more when we're well away from here. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/18/2018 There is more fastidious tidying up of her bloody arm. Doris is radiating disapproval, but that is only to be expected. Raziel05/18/2018 Raziel is silent, angry, but silent. His breath is slow and measured. His eyes are still closed. Raziel05/18/2018 Quietly Raziel says, "It's not you... I hate me. I just want to go." Victoria Marsden05/18/2018 Victoria closes her eyes, then slowly opens them again. "And so we shall, when we are dismissed." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/18/2018 Doris reaches out and gently touches the back of Raziel's hand. Her head tips to one side, thoughtful. Calculating. The terrible arithmetic of politics and warfare. It is, briefly, like being studied by a particularly human-shaped fox. Mr. Gordon05/18/2018 "You chose to endanger our lives by not being honest." the speaker crackled. "Now Miss Ashview owes me a terribly large IOU for not doing her due diligence on whom she brings into my tower." he explains, matter of factly. "You will return here, 8:30 PM, with Miss Ashview... And report the results of the investigation. If you do not, you will be found..." the thumping above the celing grows louder. "...And Miss Ashview, for her failing, will be bound to me." he states. "I would threaten to kill her if you betray my trust in you, but life is cheap. You will endebt her forever into my watchful estate if you deny my due." he explains matter-of-factly. There is a roaring cackle above the celing. A Dog howling with laughter. "Though I consider her a dear friend, she is to you a savior. Do not fail two Gods in one lifetime. Am. I. Clear?" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/18/2018 There is the faintest snort of amusement from Doris. It does not seem to be nervous laughing. "In my defense, he passed all of the tests I can give. Ask Crowley why he slipped past him as well." Mr. Gordon05/18/2018 "Crowley is likely scurrying somewhere dark as we speak, Miss Ashview." Victoria Marsden05/18/2018 Victoria steps forward, a slight lilt (again) to her British accent. "I imagine your Grace cannot have been any more clear. By your leave...?" Mr. Gordon05/18/2018 "Your leave is granted, Miss Marsden. I appreciate your professionalism... And your discression as the indebted parties resolve this issue among themselves." he offers. One of the guards steps off to the side, and offers an open door. It appears to lead to a stairwell up to the first floor. "I will forward a considerable donation to your labratory for your understanding of this delicate situation." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/18/2018 Doris seems slightly distracted a moment, then nods. "We have a suit to pay for and I need to change... We are going on a field trip." Victoria Marsden05/18/2018 Victoria nods. "I am old enough to have encountered such delicate situations before. It is understood." Raziel05/18/2018 Raziel waits for the Kindred to start to move. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/18/2018 Doris holds out her hand to her new charge. "Come along, boy. We have a bet to win." Mr. Gordon05/18/2018 "The Suit is waiting in the lobby, provided he agrees to the terms." Raziel05/18/2018 at that Raziel strides forward out of the Elevator and into his gilded cage. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/18/2018 "I have nothing to wear..." An ironic whine. "And I hate my hair." Mr. Gordon05/18/2018 "That was not a yes or a no." He states outrights, the sounds of guns shuffling audible. "You are not leaving until you tell me that you agree and understand." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/18/2018 "You obsess over contractual details like a sorcerer." Slightly tart. Mr. Gordon05/18/2018 "My word is my bond. I hold all under my employ to the same standard. You will forgive me for not wanting you to be cheated out of freedom by omission." Victoria Marsden05/18/2018 Victoria looks at Doris but says nothing. She returns to feigning disinterest in the power struggle banter. Raziel05/18/2018 "I am not speaking for everyone else, but, I understand Mr. Gordon." still in a measured tone. Mr. Gordon05/18/2018 "Do you accept the terms?" the voice hangs in the air. "I do not want you to think this is in light or in jest or can be weaseled freely out of." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/18/2018 Doris absently chews her lip. She is manifesting impatience slowly but inexorably. Raziel05/18/2018 "I accept the terms." Raziel clenches his teeth. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/18/2018 "Do we have an accord, my Prince?" An edge to the little Siren's voice. Mr. Gordon05/18/2018 There is an audible sigh from the celing. Kenna is clearly disaponted. "We have an accord, a compact is made. You may go in peace." he offers. the armed ghouls, as if by a glancing throught, stowed their weapons and allowed all to pass up the stairwell. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/18/2018 "Better luck next time, hound..." Doris does not exactly keep this under her breath. She sounds grimly pleased with herself. Victoria Marsden05/18/2018 Victoria follows after Raziel, last in line, her long black skirt sweeping the steps. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/18/2018 As they escape the basement, Doris is quietly placing a telephone call. "Yes. See? I told you. You worry too much." Then, after hanging up, she remarks brightly, "Well that was exciting. Now I must go home and change...our diplomatic timetable has been moved up. And a few calls. Bother." Raziel05/18/2018 "I presume we will have a longer conversation, put all of my cards on the table. I think Enoch would like to be informed... but I am at your... leave Regnant" He does not say the last lines with bile, there is actually a quite tone of what could be best described as thanks. Victoria Marsden05/18/2018 "There must be discretion for now. Mr. Gordon was clear." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/18/2018 "Miss Ashview is sufficient." Her distaste at being called "Regnant" is obvious and eloquent. "We have to challenge the Dragon in its den directly. Good thing our tailor is swift and efficient." She makes her way to the information desk to pick it up. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/18/2018 "Now...stop by my flat, change, and off to Chinatown. Are you free this evening, Doctor Marsden?" Victoria Marsden05/18/2018 "I can make myself available. Do you need protection?" A slight smirk graces her features. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/18/2018 "You had agreed to be my escort...and there is the boy to consider." Victoria Marsden05/18/2018 "Very well. When do we leave?" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/18/2018 "As soon as I can get changed and have a car sent..." The tidily-wrapped parcel that must be the suit is dumped into Raziel's arms, then Doris proceeds to step off briskly down the sidewalk, setting up that company car pickup at the Blue Devil. Category:Logs